<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams and Kisses by NixDucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571779">Dreams and Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixDucky/pseuds/NixDucky'>NixDucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The not-so-much-Ficlets Series for Worm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas is adorable, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, couple fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixDucky/pseuds/NixDucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a bad dream. Dean fixes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The not-so-much-Ficlets Series for Worm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBaby2580/gifts">BookwormBaby2580</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Worm!</p><p>As this work is a gift for my usual beta, it has not been beta'd.</p><p>Number 2 - In which Cas has a bad dream.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I’m leaving you, Cas.” Dean’s voice was hard and cruel. There was none of the warmth and affection that Cas was accustomed to hearing when Dean spoke to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The words shattered Castiel. He didn’t know what he would do if Dean no longer loved him. He was gasping for air, unable to catch his breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But… Dean.” It was all he could say. He couldn’t think, couldn’t find the words he needed to say, words that would keep Dean with him. His world was falling to pieces around him. He started to panic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh Cas,” Dean sneered. “Lee is all I ever wanted. You were only ever a distant second. Someone to keep my bed warm. But now that I have Lee back, I don’t need you anymore.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cas started sobbing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh and Lee is moving into the Bunker. So it would probably be best if you moved out.” How could Dean be so callous? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cas couldn’t even be embarrassed by his pathetic sobbing. Dean had just ripped away everything that meant anything to Cas. He wished he was dead. </em>
</p><p><em> “Cas,” Dean sneered again. </em> “Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>Cas couldn’t answer.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean’s voice was raised and he sounded a little worried. “Cas?! Hey, sweetheart, wake up. You’re having a bad dream, Cas. Hey!”</p><p>Cas felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently but insistently. He was disoriented, but slowly the realisation dawned on him; he was in their bed, his and Dean’s. He’d been dreaming. Oh thank Heaven, he’d only been dreaming.</p><p>Cas grabbed hold of one of the hands that was still shaking his shoulder and gave it a yank, causing Dean to collapse on top of him. And he held on to Dean for dear life. <em> ... never letting go</em>, he thought to himself, still feeling a little panicky. </p><p>Dean, who had been surprised to find himself on top of Cas so early in the morning—they hadn’t even had breakfast yet, and Cas was a stickler for routine most days—eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around Cas. “Man, that must have been some dream,” he chuckled softly.</p><p>Cas hummed into Dean’s armpit, so thankful that Dean was still here, that he could still hold him. But after a few minutes, Cas felt another emotion stirring inside him. He shifted so that Dean was next to him on the bed, and gave him an angry look.</p><p>“What?” Dean asked, puzzled.</p><p>Cas tried not to do it, he really did, but he was just so angry! He punched Dean on the arm, as hard as he could.</p><p>“Ow, hey!” Dean cried, holding onto his arm and looking at Cas, hurt and bewilderment dancing across his face. </p><p>“Don’t EVER do that again,” Cas yelled at him.</p><p>“What? I didn’t do a thing!” Dean was rubbing his arm, and Cas felt a little guilty seeing the dark red mark his fist had left on Dean’s flesh. Just a little though. <em> Serves him right </em>.</p><p>“You were leaving me for Lee. LEE! Monster-keeping, human-murdering Lee!”</p><p>Dean was so confused. “Huh?” was all he managed.</p><p>“Oh forget it. Just… Go. I’m up, you can go do… whatever,” Cas grumbled. He could barely look at Dean, he was so mad. And not a little hurt.</p><p>“Um.” Dean began, cautiously. “Cas? You remember I killed Lee, right? It was kind of a shitty moment in my life. I told you how we’d been friends and I had to kill him and it sucked. Right?”</p><p>Cas would not feel bad. “That doesn’t give you the right to leave me for him!” he spat back.</p><p>“What the hell—? Cas you’re not making a lick of sense!” Dean watched as Cas stomped over to the basin and started to viciously brush his teeth, glaring angrily at Dean in the mirror. “Wait, is this… Cas, is this what you were dreaming? That I left you for Lee?”</p><p>Cas was rinsing his mouth but managed to maintain his death glare on Dean. He grabbed the towel hanging next to the basin and dried his face. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he snapped as he threw the towel in the direction of the basin.</p><p>Dean knew that Cas must be really upset if he wasn’t hanging the towel up properly—Cas being a bit of a neat freak—and he also knew that he really should not laugh in this situation. But it was difficult. He couldn’t believe Cas was so upset over a dream. Besides, Dean wouldn’t leave Cas for <em> anyone</em>. Ever. It was just not something that was in the realm of possibility. And Dean knew that Cas knew that. But he looked really shaken. And also really mad. And Dean just hoped he could keep it together long enough for Cas to calm down. Then they could laugh about it together. Later. <em>Much</em> later.</p><p><em> Just don’t laugh, Dean</em>, he kept telling himself.</p><p>Cas was digging in the drawer looking for socks, and Dean approached him cautiously from behind. He tentatively slid his arms around Cas’s waist. He felt Cas stiffen, but Dean didn't pull away. Instead he stepped closer and rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder.</p><p>“Cas?” he started softly. “Sweetheart. Everything that I want is right here.” He gave Cas a squeeze, wrapping his arms tighter around him. “George Clooney could walk in right now, with Pamela Anderson’s boobs and Will Smith’s ass, and I still wouldn’t want anything but you.”</p><p>Cas frowned a little, and both he and Dean were silent for a moment as they imagined the rather disturbing creature Dean had just described. Cas gave a little shudder and Dean pulled a face.</p><p>“Yeah, bad example. What I’m trying to say is, you’re it for me. This,” he gave another squeeze, “is everything I want or need.”</p><p>Cas turned in Dean’s arms to face him and scrunched up his face a little. “Really?” He sounded so unsure, Dean leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, before pulling him closer and wrapping him in his arms. </p><p>“Really, really,” Dean assured him.</p><p>Cas relaxed. The emotions from the dream were fading and he was starting to feel a little ridiculous. “Okay,” he pulled away enough to bring Dean’s face down to his so that he could kiss him. The kiss went from sweet to desperate in short order, but Dean was (almost) used to the emotional roller coaster that was being in a committed relationship with Cas. He felt so much for the man, that he sometimes thought his body would never be able to contain it all, and he would burst.</p><p>And he was okay with that.</p><p>He slowed the kiss down, until they were just pecking at each other lightly. “You okay now?” Dean asked between kisses.</p><p>“Mm,” Cas murmured, contentedly. Then he pulled further away. “Let’s get some breakfast. And afterwards we can come back here and have sex,” he stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>Dean choked a little. Yep, he was <em> almost </em> used to being in a relationship with Cas.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s do that,” he agreed with a grin.</p><p>He was absolutely teasing Cas about this in the very near future. After breakfast. And sex. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>